


Fear of Nightmares

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the night, Makoto gets an unexpected call from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Free! or its characters. I do own the plot and my writing. Do NOT repost or steal my work. 
> 
> [This is the photo I kept referencing in the fic](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://40.media.tumblr.com/e6dff8c96648415e3f398a4ea69751e2/tumblr_inline_nrky1zCvdg1qckgy7_540.jpg) and literally I found it while putting off sleep and I cried I was laughing so hard. But yeah, so the inspiration from this stems from the fact when I first got my antidepressants I put off sleeping because I was terrified of getting nightmares. I ended up being fine, but yeah. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for supporting me and my work! It means the world to me!
> 
> Enjoy!

Makoto groaned as his phone went off. A quick glance at his clock showed it was 4:52 am.  _Who’s calling me this early?_ he thought as he reached for his phone.  _It's Saturday. Why can't I just sleep in for once?_ He grabbed his phone and checked the caller id: it was you. Now he was wide awake

"Oh no," he groaned. Every horrible thing possible was running through his mind. Surely you were calling to tell him you were in the hospital, or in an accident, or on the street dying. He felt violently sick; he'd already had to deal with you being put in the hospital for a past suicide attempt; he didn't know if he could go through that again.

"Baby, are you okay?" he demanded quickly. At first, he thought you were sobbing,  but then he realized very quickly that you weren't crying, but laughing. 

"Oh my God, oh my God Makoto I, oh my God so I was on Tumblr and I found this picture and I can't breathe I'm crying and laughing so hard," you giggled, barely able to get the words out. "I sent it to you fifteen minutes ago over Skype but I didn't get a response so I thought I'd call you."

"Of course you didn't get a response from me, it's almost five am," he sighed in exasperation. As relieved as he was to know you were okay, he didn't appreciate being woken up so early over some funny picture. "What are you doing awake right now? You never wake up this early."

"No, I didn't wake up. I haven't gone to bed yet," you told him. "Get on Skype and look at the picture." 

"It's five am. I'll look at it later. And what do you mean you haven't gone to bed yet? The doctors said you need to get sleep," he said.

"Makoto, get on Skype and look at the fucking picture. It's of a horse and woman, and like, they're embracing and I can't even." You broke into another set of giggles. 

"I'm not getting on Skype at five in the morning. Why aren't you sleeping?" he demanded. 

"It's an erotic novel and I can't breathe,” you laughed.

“I love hearing you laugh but seriously, why haven’t you gone to bed?” he inquired. “Weren’t your meds supposed to knock you out?” Your laughter stopped abruptly.

“It’s supposed to make me drowsy, not knock me out. But yeah, I’m sleepy. I’m  really sleepy,” you corrected yourself. 

“Then why aren’t you sleeping? Did something happen?” he inquired.

“Well, no. I . . . I’m scared to go to sleep.”

“I told you that you shouldn’t watch scary movies near bedtime.”

“No, it’s not that. I’ve been steering clear of that kind of thing. One of the side effects of my meds is causing nightmares and I’m terrified I’m going to have one if I go to bed.” Oh. That explained a lot.

“You’re going to have to go to bed eventually,” he said softly.

“I know. I just . . . I just want to put it off as much as I can, you know?”

“I do, but you can’t put off sleeping like this,” he replied. “Would it help if I came over and we cuddled? Would you feel safer that way?”

“I . . . yeah, I’d go to sleep that way,” you admitted.

“Okay. I’m on my way.” He hung up and after quickly writing a note to his parents saying he was going to Haru’s for an early morning run, he slipped out of his home and quickly made the trek over to your house. Using the spare key under the rug, he unlocked the door and went to your room. You were huddled in bed, covered in blankets and laptop in front of you. Dark bags hung under your eyes and he could see a slight pink tinge to your eyes. 

“Let me move my stuff,” you said quietly, closing your laptop and moving it onto the ground. Makoto slid into bed beside you, arms automatically wrapping around your waist. The lamp was turned off and you snuggled into your boyfriend. Tensions and fear seemed to dissipate into the air as he held you close, letting you nuzzle into him.

And to the relief of both of you, you had no nightmares that night.


End file.
